The Way I Loved You
by Zucma-san
Summary: Y ahora lo entendía todo cometió un error... ella era su verdadero amor... Cam


The Way I Loved You (One-Shot) (SongFic)

By: - Zucma_san/Zucma/Zucma-San

Pareja:- Cam (CarlyxSam)

TV Show:- iCarly

Advertencias: - Femslash (Yuri) Si no te gusta no lo leas. SongFic

iCarly no me pertenece. La canción se llama "The Way I Love You" y es de Taylor Swift.

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Y ahora lo entendía... cometió un error. Ella era su verdadero amor..._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

He is sensible and so incredible - _Él es sensible y tan increíble_

And all my single friends are jealous - _Y todas mis amigas solteras están celosas_

He says everything i need to hear and it's like - _Dice todo lo que necesito escuchar y es como_

I couldn't ask for anything better - _Si no pudiera pedir nada mejor_

He opens up my door and I get into his car - _Abre la puerta y yo entro a su auto_

And He says "you look beautiful tonight" - _Y dice, " te ves hermosa esta noche "_

And i feel perfectly fine - _Y me siento perfectamente bien_

En algún lugar de su mente y corazón lo sabia. Freddie era una gran persona. Atento, caballeroso, tranquilo, divertido, educado. Era el sueño de cualquier mujer. Cualquier mujer... menos de ella. Lo quería, claro que si, pero no lo amaba. Lo admitía era grandioso pasar tiempo con él. Prácticamente nunca discutían, no tenia problemas. Cero celos. La halagaba constantemente. Todas las chicas que conocía se derretían por él. A su lado se sentía como una princesa... pero... había alguien mas...

But i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain - _Pero extraño gritar y pelear y besarnos en la lluvia_

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name - _Y son las 2 am y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre_

You're so in love that You act insane - _Estás tan enamorado que actuás como un loco_

And that's the way I loved you - _Y así te amaba yo_

Breakin' down and coming undone - _Colapsando y destruyéndome_

It's a roller coaster kinda rush - _Es la sensación de una montaña rusa_

And i never knew I Could feel that much - _Y nunca supe que podría sentir tanto_

And that's the way I loved you - _Y así te amaba yo_

¿Como dejar de pensar en ella? La amaba eso lo tuvo claro desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los ella. Era una atracción, como si tuviera un imán que le impidiera alejarse. Con Sam las cosas nunca era igual, era como el mar, siempre en cambio. Como mirar la Luna, nunca era igual. Amaba esa personalidad arrolladora y atemorizante... pero había sido mucho, muchas pelas, muchos celos... una relación explosiva en todo sentido...

He respects my space - _Él respeta mi espacio_

And never makes me wait - _Y nunca me hace esperar_

And he calls exactly when he says he will - _Y llama exactamente cuando dice que lo hará_

He's close to my mother - _Él es cercano a mi madre_

Talks business with my father - _Habla de negocios con mi padre_

He's charming and endearing - _Es encantador y simpático_

And I'm comfortable - _Y yo estoy cómoda_

La respetaba como nuca nadie lo hizo. Siempre la ponía a ella primero que a otras cosas. Él siempre estaba allí, en todo momento, sin importar nada. Incluso estaba a su lado cuando peleaban. Su padre lo aprobaba por completo, su madre lo adoraba y era prácticamente el mejor amigo de su hermano. Tan encantador que se había ganado a toda su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era una sensación de confort total, tan relajante que casi deseaba eso para el resto de su vida... casi...

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain - _Pero extraño gritar y pelear y besarnos en la lluvia_

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name - _Y son las 2 am y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre_

You're so in love that you act insane - _Estás tan enamorado que actuás como un loco_

And that's the way I loved you - _Y así te amaba yo_

Breakin' down and coming undone - _Colapsando y destruyéndome_

It's a roller coaster kinda rush - _Es la sensación de una montaña rusa_

And I never knew I Could feel that much - _Y nunca supe que podría sentir tanto_

And that's the way I loved you - _Y así te amaba yo_

Extrañaba esa sensación de vértigo y adrenalina al sentir sus labios junto a los de ella. Deseaba volver a sentir todas esas sensaciones que ella le provocaba. Tan destructivo pero a la vez tan pacifico. Totalmente alucinante. Enérgico. Cuando estaba a su lado, era todo un misterio, cada mirada era un nuevo reto. Saber que pensaba era todo un desafió, como contar las estrella del cielo en una noche de lluvia. Una montaña rusa, en un momento estaban bien y al otro se mandaban al diablo, pero siempre se volvían a buscar. No podía evitar ese calor en el pecho, cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Otra noche mas sin dormir, una mas en vela, pensando en ella, tratando de olvidara.

He can't see the smile I'm faking - _Él no puede ver la sonrisa que estoy fingiendo_

And my heart's not breaking - _Y mi corazón no está rompiéndose_

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all - _Porque no estoy sintiendo nada_

And you were wild and crazy - _Y eras salvaje y loco_

Just so frustrating intoxicating - _Tan frustrante, intoxicante_

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now - _Complicado, te fuiste por algún error y ahora..._

Tantas eran las veces que su corazón se había roto, que dejo de sentir, de pensar. Era el infierno en la tierra, demasiado dolor acumulado. Él se acerco y la beso. De nuevo esa sensación de insatisfacción, de vacío. Le sonrió son esa sonrisa rota, que siempre mostraba, pero que nadie parecía notar. Pensó que tal vez solo ella, podría saber lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo. La necesitaba, extrañaba ese salvaje tornado en su vida. Mientras caminaba por los pasillo de la mano de Freddie... la vio, de nuevo. Estaba allí recargada en la puerta de la oficina de detención, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo... Y ahora lo entendía todo cometió un error... ella era su verdadero amor...

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain - _Extraño gritar y pelear y besarnos en la lluvia_

It's 2am and i'm cursing your name - _Son las 2am y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre_

I'm so in love that i acted insane - _Estoy tan enamorada que actúo como loca_

And that's the way i loved you - _Y así te amaba yo_

Breaking down and coming undone - _Colapsando y destruyéndome_

It's a roller coaster kinda rush - _Es como una montaña rusa_

And i never knew i could feel that much - _Y nunca supe que podría sentir tanto_

And that's the way i loved you oh, oh - _Y así te amaba yo oh, oh_

Lo que paso, ni Carly lo creía... solo la mano de Freddie y se puso delante de Sam, la rubia la miro con asombro. El chico que estaba a unos metros de distancia, supo lo que pasaría... pero era mejor así... de todas formas desde siempre lo había sabido. Se dio la media vuelta, no iba a armar un escándalo, después de todo la felicidad de la chica que amaba era lo importante.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Se quedaron en silencio, solo se miraron a los ojos, Sam fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Todo bien?".

"Yo... yo... lo siento". Dijo Carly bajando la mirada con culpa, incapaz de mirar a la chica que tenia enfrente.

And that's the way i loved you oh, oh - _Y así te amaba yo oh, oh_

Never knew i could feel that much - _Nunca supe que podría sentir tanto_

And that's the way i loved you - _Y así te amaba yo_

"Te amo". Le dijo mirándola a los ojos sintiendo que el mundo debajo de sus pies se derretía.

"Pero... ¿Y Freddie? pensé que..."

"No, Freddie es un buen amigo, lo quiero, pero no lo amo. A quien amo es a ti, fue una tontería decirte que no quería seguir contigo, es solo que...".

"La culpa es miá... soy demasiado idiota, para saber lo que tengo a mi lado". Sostuvo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos. "Te amo... pero no se si es correcto que sigamos, yo te hago demasiado daño".

"Me haces mas daño estando lejos".

Sin darle tiempo de responder la beso, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir con una fuerza increíble. Puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Sam y ella a su vez la abrazo por la cintura, profundizando el beso... y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Esa era la manera en la que amaba y no deseaba que fuera de otra forma.


End file.
